deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue Cheney
Rogue Cheney is a character from the anime/manga series, Fairy Tail. He is a Shadow Dragon Slayer and a member of the Sabertooth Guild Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far As Future Rogue * Rogue Cheney (Future) VS Trunks (Future) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History An orphan originally born over four hundred years ago, Rogue was raised by a Dragon known as Skiadrum, who taught him Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic; Skiadrum, like the other four Dragons he conspired with, ended up implanting his damaged soul in Rogue's body, and then used Rogue's body as a host to create anti-Dragonification antibodies. After this, Skiadrum manipulated Rogue's memories to erase this event, instead making it appear as though he was ill and Rogue had assisted in his timely death. From here, Rogue was sent four hundred years into the future via the Eclipse Gate, arriving on July 7, X777, so that his foster parent could use the Ethernano-dense atmosphere to also heal his soul and recover enough to possibly defeat Acnologia, alongside the other four wounded Dragons. Some time after this, Rogue also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer In X784, Rogue was a fan and the sworn younger brother of Gajeel Redfox, and desired to join the Phantom LordGuild, which Gajeel used to be a part of. Also during this time, Rogue changed his name from Ryos as he disliked its meaning Death Battle Info Background * Height: ?? (appears average) * Weight: ?? (appears average) * Age: physically 19, chronologically 400+ * Aliases: The Shadow Dragon, Ryos * Affiliation: Sabertooth Magic Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic * Lost Magic ** Caster-Type * Gives the user characteristics of a Shadow Dragon * Can be used for both offense and defense * Allows the user to use shadows to slay Dragons * The user is completely immune to shadow attacks * The user is able to turn into a shadow, making them invunreable to most attacks ** Turning into a shadow increases speed List of Shadow Dragon Slayer spells * Shadow Dragon's Roar: Rogue's signature Dragon's Roar. Rogue releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. Because Natsu Dragneel countered this attack with his own Dragon's Roar, its true strength remains unseen. * Shadow Dragon's Slash: Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target * Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang: Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target * Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash: Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands * Shadow Drive: A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rogue's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. According to Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, Shadow Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the Shadow Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Gajeel Redfox, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Rogue the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. Shadow Consumption * Can eat any form of shadows to replenish magic and health * can't eat his own shadows Dragon Force * Final form a Dragon Slayer can obtain * Gives the user the true power of a Dragon * The Dragon Slayer also receives distinct features while in this state, in Rogue's case, dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face * As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Rogue can access this at will Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * While always carrying around a sword by his side, Rogue's melee moves shown so far are unarmed ones, and include punches, kicks and elbows. He employs his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to boost his offensive power as well as to outmaneuver opponents, landing enhanced blows from different angolations through the use of the evasive form granted him by Shadow Drive. The latter combination allowed him to fight and even overwhelm Gajeel Redfox for a while, despite ultimately being struck by the opposing Dragon Slayer. Enhanced Durability * Rogue possesses good physical resilience, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and Natsu and undergoing the latter's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack without suffering substantial injuries, and continuing to fight and even employing some of his best techniques afterwards. He also managed to take Mard Geer's Curse in a non-enhanced state with minor injuries. Enhanced Speed * Rogue has been shown to possess above average speed, seen when he outmaneuvered Gajeel during their first battle, though, at the time, he had Shadow Drive activated. Enhanced Endurance * Rogue has shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Dragon Slayers at the same time with his partner Sting, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and Natsu, all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and, in the end, still having the strength to stand back up and barrage his opponents with powerful Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Techniques.Even near the end of his battle with Natsu and Gajeel, Rogue proved able to perform a mighty Unison Raid with Sting, and only finally fell after being struck by Natsu's Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. Enhanced Reflexes * While employing Shadow Drive, Rogue proved limber enough to dodge several of Gajeel's own Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spells, and, afterwards, effectively counterattacking the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, for a time, was unable to follow his erratic movements. Weaknesses * Magic reserve is the equivalent of a Wizard's stamina * Eating other elements besides shadows can make Rogue sick * Despite having Sting on his side AND using Dragon Force, both were beaten by Natsu Dragneel * He also lost to Gajeel in a 1v1. * He's a Dragon Slayer, so he gets really bad motion sickness Feats * He is considered one of Sabertooth's top five strongest Wizards and contributed to Sabertooth's 6-year win-streak at the Grand Magic Games * His power is enough to keep both Natsu and Gajeel on their toes * He defeated the demonized Jiemma * He was able to hold his own against the Demon Mard Geer Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Younger Combatants